


learn me from my naked skin

by fireinmyveins



Series: 〜 One-Shot Fics 〜 [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Cinnamon Roll Rauf, Established Relationship, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Kadar is a filthy sinner, M/M, Modern Assassins, One Shot, Praise Kink, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinmyveins/pseuds/fireinmyveins
Summary: Kadar loves every part of Rauf's body, thoroughly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiniestYokai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestYokai/gifts).



> *sings Heathens as I post this*
> 
> My friends and I are all filthy enablers and need to be **stopped!**

The stockings were made of a dark material that hugged the strong muscles of Rauf's legs, and gave them the appearance of being even longer than what they already were. It was the same material as the garter belt he wore, and as he spun on his heel so he could face Kadar he showed that, yes, the stockings and garter belt were indeed the only thing he had on.

Kadar tightly clasped his knees as a rush of heat swept his cheeks up to his ears. It wasn't at all the _first_ time he'd seen Rauf naked, but something made it different from those other moments. Maybe it was the clothing, or the sudden tension between them. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that Kadar was going to fuck his sweet and loving boyfriend of several years after so long, while he wore lingerie that seemed to barely hug his body.

But it wasn't just fucking. Kadar had been in the hospital after the Templars had taken him, he'd been kept for almost a year with them until Altair discovered him alive and between all that time away and his recuperation, what little company he'd been permitted was of the Creed's doctors, nurses, and his brother Malik. And while he was glad of the care he'd been given and he loved his brother _very much_ , he missed seeing Rauf and listening to his voice. The man had almost tackled him in a fierce hug, and kissed Kadar over and over while he cried.

"I was so scared… I feared I lost you _rouhi_. Malik threatened me with death if anything happens to you, but don't worry, I'll take good care."

And Rauf had taken good care of him. Attentive and painfully chaste care, to boot. For months Kadar received the barest of goodnight kisses, and the one time he followed Rauf to the bath, naked and willing, his lover had led him away. _I'm don't want to hurt you_ or something was what he'd said.

But now all that laid behind them. Kadar took a deep breath to calm his nerves and walked up to meet Rauf in a passionate kiss, his hands going to the other's lightly furred chest. Rauf's tongue grazed his lips and he parted them to allow him in, enjoying the taste of sahlep in his mouth. With a smirk, Kadar pinched and rubbed at the nipples and firm chest, eliciting moans and a jerk of the hips from Rauf, who broke their kiss.

" _Allah_ , you're so sensitive."  
"We don't want night fun to end before it begins, do we?" Rauf tangled his fingers in his lover's thick hair, massaging his scalp. "Tonight we…"  
"But I thought tonight was my say!" Kadar pouted the way he did when he really wanted something from Rauf.  
"It is."  
"Then don't say anything and let me do the rest. Stop worrying, you won't break me."

Kadar pecked the tip of Rauf's nose and led him to their bed, gently pushing him down. He licked his lips at the sight of him with his legs spread and his hard cock looking very inviting. Before Rauf could complain about it (he still did anyway, and he got a pillow to the face for that) Kadar got on his knees and licked a stripe across the sensitive vein, his weak spot. Rauf gasped and griped the sheets, which was a good sign of things to come. He continued licking the shaft, sometimes stopping to suck at the head or take some of it down his throat, but never really going all the way. Once Kadar was done, Rauf was quivering mess with his thighs and cock glistening under the lights thanks to precum and saliva.

Kadar pressed a laugh into his inner thigh and bit down non-too gently. "Already had enough of me," he asked as he licked the blood.  
"A-as if that would help. You're insa-satiable." Still, Rauf's eyes shone with mischief as he spread his legs wider, his cock a lovely shade of red that complimented the black stockings and his own dusky skin.

Proud of already seeing him so wrecked from just lavishing a little attention to his cock, Kadar kissed his way from Rauf's thighs to his ass. The firm skin clenched as his teeth scraped the swell of it, using his tongue to teas the puckered rim. Rauf hid his blushing face beneath his hands as Kadar spread each full cheek open and flattened his tongue to kiss and lick at them.

"K-adar!"

But Kadar was too busy opening Rauf up with his tongue. The stocking clad legs wrapped around his shoulders, heels digging into his back. Hiding a wince beneath a kiss to the round ass— if Rauf had an inkling of suspicion that he was in discomfort they would stop right then and how badly did Kadar want to continue— he continued with his teasing. Rauf had devolved into a pleasures mass, toying with his nipples and chest, tugging at pillows and Kadar's hair, whatever his hands could find.

"Yes keep… _rouhi_ keep going." 

Kadar only moaned in response.

"I missed ha-having you. With me. Our house… i-it was empty without you." Rauf broke off with a gasp and bit his lip. "I still worry that… _yes, there!_ … when I wake up…"

Both satisfied and wanting to silence his worries, Kadar gave a final lick and admiring look to the red hole that opened and closed with Rauf's spasming body and crawled up to him. His hand shook as he reached out to brush his lover's cheek.

 _You drive me insane, I'll never leave you_ habibi _never at all_ , he wanted to say.

"Too late to think that. You're stuck with me for a long time."  
Rauf's grin was lopsided. "Is it a bad thing now? Turn over for me, I have to repay the favor."

At the drop of his voice in ‘favor’, Kadar blushed and fumbled to straddle Rauf's face, leaning down so he was also at level with his hard cock. Daresay, it looked cute. If a penis could ever be cute that is. But he'd never tell Rauf that. He was so distracted he barely registered when Rauf grabbed his own cock and used it to tap Kadar's cheek, smearing precum all over it.

"Here you go."

With awkward movements, his hand was still adjusting to once again being used, Kadar caught the bottle Rauf gave him. Some rose-scented, silicone-based lube or another that really wasn't important (it was in fact, because Rauf would forever preach how important having the right lube was, and his boyfriend being a nerd in the weirdest moments was one of his most endearing traits he had missed. Rauf winked at him before wasting no time in wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. Yelping, Kadar almost dropped the lube. He coated three shaky fingers, and used the rest on the outer rim of Rauf's ass, circling it and sliding one finger at the same time he swallowed as much of his cock as he could.

It wasn't exactly an easy feat. Rauf was as big and wide there as he was on the rest of his body, and they'd had some issues the other times they had sex. But Kadar could proudly say that he could now take about half of Rauf in his throat, anything else than that was torture, but they were both happy as they were.

Rauf gasped around his cock, the vibrations sending shivers up Kadar's spine and making him clench. A warm tongue wrapped around him and he unintentionally hollowed his cheeks around Rauf, causing him to almost buck up into his mouth. He slipped in another finger and added more lube, the clean scent of Rauf's usual soap mixed with the lube comforting him. Kadar remembered the time spent with the Templars and everything they'd subjected him to. It was his thoughts of what waited for him, his brother, his friends, Rauf, that made him stay strong. He'd been deprived, they'd _both_ been deprived of being so close to each other that this moment felt more intense than it usually was.

Tasting more and more precum on his tongue, Kadar moaned and stopped what he was doing when Rauf slapped his ass. The dirty cheat knew his sweet spots very well. Determined to maintain his composure until it was right, Kadar bobbed his up and down faster, now adding the third finger. The traffic from outside their apartment and the sound of the AC mixed along their moans and the wet sounds of sex. Occasionally Rauf's legs would jerk or Kadar would thrust into his mouth a little too hard. Kadar curled his fingers and earnestly fucked his prostate, putting his weight on his elbow and leaning on it and he gripped the base of the cock. He pulled away from it with an obscenely wet sound, his lips glistening and licking a stray drop of precum. Rauf panted as the cock slipped out of his mouth and Kadar positioned them, liberally applying lube to his cock and his Rauf's hole. Placing both legs over his shoulders and giving the stockinged thigh a kiss, Kadar rubbed the head of his cock against him.

"Are you ready?"  
"Since the first time we were together."

Oh was that a great memory. But maybe for another time.

Kadar slowly slid into Rauf, kissing his protests away. His legs quaked at the warmth and tightness around his cock. Why had he been missing out on this for so long? Digging his nails into the thick thighs, he began moving. Sweat dripped down their bodies and the AC on full blast felt amazing on their fevered skins. Rauf arched his back with every delicious move inside of him, wanting to drown in it.

He looked beautiful this way. His eyes were tightly shut and his red and blowjob-swollen lips were open, his tongue peeking out between them. His furred chest heaved with his pleasured breathing and his hips tried to meet all of Kadar's thrusts. It made Kadar want to take a picture of him.

"Move faster." Rauf craned his neck upwards and opened an eye.  
Kadar stilled his movements. "Are you sure? I mean, we've never done this before."  
"I trust you not to get hurt, you trust me to say if anything goes wrong. Now please, I missed you and I need to remind myself you're here."

Smiling tenderly, Kadar followed his orders. The wet, slapping sound of flesh on flesh became faster. Rauf clenched as the cockhead brushed against his prostate, shifting his hips and whimpering for Kadar to do it again, _there!_ Kadar gritted his teeth as and dug his nails into his thighs. The fabric of the stockings tore beneath them with a satisfying sound as their pace became more erratic, senseless. Both were shamelessly moaning now, their body almost moving on their own accord. Rauf's hips moved wildly when his prostate was hit dead on, his legs tensing around Kadar. The blue-eyed man closed his eyes and wrapped on leg around his waist so he could use his hand to jerk Rauf off as they fucked.

It was amazing. Rauf kept clenching, making the sweetest sounds and saying the lewdest things ( _so beautiful, I missed you, your cock is so good, fuck me hard and fill me with your cum, don't leave again_ ). Kadar's hand slipped from his cock a few desperate times, but he managed to concentrate long enough to grab him again. His thumb rubbed the sensitive head, gathering precum before licking it and moaning at the familiar and salty taste. The sight was enough for Rauf, who came with a low sound, all over their torsos and enough to surprise Kadar. He stopped fucking him for a second before Rauf complained, his legs pushing him forward.

Kadar regained his focused, but now the lust inside of him had reach the breaking point. He sucked and bit the hard nipples before him, drinking in all of his lover's reactions. The stockings had completely torn beneath his hands and laid in tatters and shreds stained with cum and lube. He needed to take a picture of it soon. It didn't take long before he came too, overwhelmed by the sensations and the feeling of being with Rauf again. His lover dropped his leg from his shoulder and gripped Kadar against him, almost sobbing into his hair.

"Don't pull out… fuck just stay inside of me. Don't leave."  
"Won't leave, promise. _Allah_ I won't leave you."

They stayed like that, hugged tightly and uncaring of the drying cum on their stomachs and chests, Rauf's body still shaking with the aftermath of his orgasm. Finally Kadar's cock softened and slipped out of Rauf in its own accord, followed by a slow drip of cum. Kadar gasped as Rauf ran one hand to his hole and slipped two finger in, gathering his cum and bringing to his mouth. His lips wrapped around them and his cheeks hollowed the same way they did when they sucked Kadar's cock, and he launched him a sultry glance. Once he finished, Rauf dropped on the bed, his limbs feeling boneless from the mind-shattering orgasm.

"You're so full," Kadar laughed, drowsy from the heat and sex. He wanted to sleep right on the cool and very inviting bed, close to Rauf.  
"Your fault." Rauf sounded the same. And he was, because he gathered Kadar into his arms and laid him on his chest.  
"I do mean it Rauf. I'm not leaving you again."  
"That's good. I'm not letting you. Now sleep, you wore me out."

Kadar laughed and close his eyes as sleep began taking him. Finally, he was home.

"Hey Rauf, would you let me take a picture of you very quickly? This is a good look on you."


End file.
